HPV77 and RA 27/3 rubella vaccines are being evaluated by means of serologic surveillance of the persistence of antibodies and by comparison of vaccine-induced and naturally acquired immunity as reflected in reinfection rates. The structure of wild and vaccine strains of rubella virus is under study with particular emphasis on the role of different antigenic determinants in the induction of neutralizing antibodies.